The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an energy absorption strap for a steering column.
Telescopically adjustable steering columns generally include a telescope actuator and column jacket having lower and upper jackets. The column jacket is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a “full out” position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a “full in” position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and may be beneficial during a vehicle impact event.
Some steering column applications have requirements associated with reduced packaging space. However, many steering columns require larger rake levers and/or numerous other parts that surround the rake lever to actuate the many working components. One such component is lever arm extension that is typically attached to the rake lever that is required to move an eccentric cam out of the telescoping path to allow the upper jacket to move while the column is unlocked. Typically, these parts add cost and weight to the system, as well as a degree of complexity.